Longs Nights Lead to Love
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Luke's plagued by nightmares and who does he go to? Thalia of course. They find something that they decide is a good thing and...I'm giving away too much. Read and Enjoy :D RawR and tell me what you think!


**Well this was something that popped into my head last night and well I decided to put it into a story. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. RawR :D**

* * *

Thalia was pulled out of the first dead sleep she had gotten in a few nights. She sat up and walked over to the door. Standing there in the pouring rain was her best friend. They decided to give him another chance so she decided that if the gods could forgive him she could. He rushed inside and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Whoa, ok…um is everything ok?" she asked.

He nuzzled her neck with his nose and shook his head, "No."

"Luke what's wrong?" she asked him as she pushed the door shut awkwardly.

"Thalia he won't leave me alone." He whispered.

She grabbed his face, "Luke you're strong don't let him get to you. You're letting him know he controls you."

"Thals the things he shows me…" he whispered.

"Luke what does he show you?" she asked.

"Horrible things, death, wars, monsters, what I was like back then." He shook his head.

She flinched as she thought about the things he had brought up. Those days weren't at all flattering to him. Usually these dreams didn't bother Luke that much, usually he shook them off and told her about them the next morning so this one had to be super horrible.

"Luke what was this dream about?" she asked softly as he rested his forehead on hers.

"You." He whispered.

She looked into his blue eyes, "What about me?"

"Horrible things, torture." He whispered.

She looked at him, "I'm ok it was just a dream."

He took a deep breath and drew her closer to him than she already was. She could hear his heart beat a mile a minute so she knew that this really shook him up.

Thalia took a shaky breath and began to sing, _"Hold on to me as we go, as we roll down this unfamiliar road, although this wave is stringin us along, just know you're not alone cuz I'm gonna make this place your home…"_

Luke looked at her and smiled, "I should probably get to bed."

She nodded, "You should."

He stayed wrapped in her arms for another moment or so before he knew that she was real and she was ok. He let go and began to walk back to his cabin.

* * *

The next night as she was finally settling into bed there was more pounding on her door. She opened it to find Luke standing there. He pulled her into a hug and sighed deeply.

"You're ok." He muttered.

She could hear his heart once again; a mile a minute. She wrapped her arms around him for comfort, "Of course I'm ok."

"They just seemed so real…" he trailed off.

"Luke look at me," she said and he did, "it was just a dream, I'm completely fine."

Thalia didn't care at the moment that her thin blue plaid shorts and black tank top were soaked from hugging him, she just cared that he was alright. She again pushed the door shut and curled into his arms. His heartbeat was beginning to slow a bit but she knew he was still tense.

"Luke what happened?" she asked.

He looked at her, "I killed you."

"Luke this is what he wants, he wants you go crazy." She whispered.

Luke rested his forehead on hers, "Thalia you don't get it."

She looked into his blue eyes once again, "You're ok, they're just dreams. You didn't kill me."

Luke sighed and wrapped his arms around her tighter. They stood there for a moment in silence nothing but the sound of the pouring rain. She knew Luke was shook up and that he needed someone.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked.

Things had changed at camp and since Jason and Thalia were the only ones in the cabin they had received an awesome kitchen. It was weird but Jason never really stayed in the cabin because he was always with Leo, which she didn't blame him for. They could renovate the cabin but they couldn't get rid of hippie Zeus.

Luke shook his head, "No stay here."

She nodded and stayed right where she was, "Ok."

He then kissed her. He moved one arm from around her and tangled his fingers in her hair. The kiss was chaste and somewhat harsh. He still held her tightly against him. Thalia kissed him back and finally Luke pulled away.

"Thalia I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Luke." She whispered. There it had finally been said. It took them how long to say it?

Luke kissed her again this time it was a little softer. It was more careful than the previous one. She kissed him back, their lips moved in time with one another's.

They began to move toward the bed and Thalia felt the back of her legs hit the mattress. They fell onto the mattress and Luke never broke the kiss. Luke pulled away from her after about an hour of making out and flopped down beside her.

He rested his head on her chest. There was something comforting about being so close to Thalia. She ran her fingers through his hair and began to sing softly to him.

_"If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed that we should feed our jewelry to the sea, for diamonds do appear to be just like broken glass to me. And then she said she can't believe genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues, tripping eyes, and flooded lungs. Northern downpour sends it love. Hey moon please forget to fall down, hey moon don't you go down. Sugarcane in the easy morning weather vanes my one and lonely…"_

Luke and Thalia laid there together until they both eventually went to sleep. Luke held her tight and she didn't mind. She fell asleep with his head on her chest and he fell asleep listening to her sing softly and the sound of her breath. Luke the next morning awoke to her still sleeping. He rose up and kissed her softly, "Wake up Thals."

Her eyes fluttered and she looked at him, "Hey how'd you sleep?"

"Well." He whispered between kissed that peppered her neck.

She smiled and fell back onto the pillow. She could get used to these nights with Luke. In fact she was pretty sure that she didn't even mind getting woken up in the middle of the night. She kissed him softly and smiled, "I love you Luke."

He grinned, "I love you too."

Suddenly these stupid nightmares didn't seem so bad to him now. He knew that they were together…possibly for years to come. Nightmares were right at the moment a pretty ok thing. They spent the day in Thalia's cabin and they even skipped their classes. They figured that it wouldn't really matter at the moment.

Luke looked at Thalia, "You don't know how much I love you."

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't?"

He shook his head, "I love you more than any words or actions can ever express."

She smirked, "Didn't you just express that in words?"

He rolled his eyes, "Smartass."

She giggled and leaned across the bed to where he was sitting to kiss him softly, "You'll never, ever, know how much I love you."

"What ever you say Thals." He whispered and kissed her again. This they could definitely get used to.


End file.
